


The Life After Living

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Multi, Probably the only time I'll care for s6 canon, Reunions, first chapter is rated t and reunions, second chapter is a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Marcus Kane arrives in the afterlife, and he's not prepared for anything that happens next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this the week after we lost Marcus Kane, the plan had been to write a fun fluffy Jake and Marcus friendship fic, with them playing football/soccer and meeting dogs, talking about Earth and Abby. Then turns out this show is even worse, and we lost Abby (for the stupidest reason), so yeah, this follows that as well, taking into account that she's also reuniting with the husband she hasn't seen in more than 130 years and loves very much.
> 
> I still tried to make this happy and sweet!! But it's still dealing with these two characters dying, I just wanted to find some hope and happiness in all the darkness of the show...

Marcus hadn’t known what the afterlife would be like. As a child he thought it would be green and filled with forests, he thought it would be the Ground, having lived there now and seen to its destruction - he hadn’t known what to expect.

But the point was that. You didn’t expect the afterlife. The afterlife wasn’t one thing alone, it was a ever changing place, sometimes it looked like places he knew, Arkadia, Polis or the Ark, and other places he had never really seen, like his dream for Eden.

But afterlife was mostly the people... his mom was the first. Marcus still couldn’t breathe when he landed, but he was being held by his mom, he opened his eyes to find his head on her lap.

“Shh... it’s okay, son,” she said, and he felt her pulling his hair back. His hair was longer again, but not as long he remembered, he could feel his annoying curl peaking, he reached for his face and felt a beard too.

“They give us our preferred body,” his mom answered his unasked question, and looking at her, he noticed she looked younger than he remembered, younger than him even.

Marcus looked down at his wrist next, missing the crucifixion scars, but looking up to find the coalition brand, he reached to touch it like he had done many times before - it felt fresh... too fresh.

“Arkadia... before Pike won.”

“Yes, son. You and Abby building a home together for our people, assuring your relationship with the many clans.”

“Abby, Mom...” he whispered. “I left her, Mom.” Marcus’ tears started to fall at that, as his mother gathered him on her arms, and he cried harder and harder.

That was how things were in the afterlife. Most times people completely crashed when they got here, and they were sent the people they most needed in that moment. So not that time mattered anymore, there Marcus spent five hours in his mother’s arms, overwhelmed by his life, what he left behind - the future they could have had.

Then people started to show up, slowly normally, after more and more. Callie Cartwig was the second - Marcus wondered in what capacity, as the woman he shared the most of his life in the Ark during 20 years on and off, or as Abby’s best friend, one of the people who knew her best.

He knew immediately when she came his way and slapped him across the head, she came as Abby’s friend.

“Cece,” his mom spoke, trying to pull her way. But Marcus stood up and told her to let Callie go - she had every right.

“You left her, Marcus. You told her you loved her and you left her. Why?” Marcus had no more tears to cry, but Callie cried instead.

“Callie--”

“After everything she did, you didn’t even try, Marcus... What happened? What happened to hope? To finding your humanity again?”

“Callie--”

“She’s gonna think that’s no longer possible. If it wasn’t for you, what’s waiting her.”

“She’s stronger than me.”

“Doesn’t mean she needs to keep being tested?” Callie spoke. “Jake died. I died. You died. Clarke is dead, and no idea if her friends will save her.”

“What?”

“They body swapped Clarke. Her friends know.”

“Abby...”

“You should have thought of her before...” she said “Why, Marcus?”

“I couldn’t live with this.”

“You could have tried.”

“I wanted them to know that the Primes aren’t Gods, that this body wasn’t offered to a higher cause.”

“You wasted a body, Marcus. And I don’t think it will change anything, nobody heard you, do you think the Prime lady will tell your story?”

“Callie...” Marcus started again, as she tried to argue again, but this time he pulled her to his arms, and she gave in immediately, crying into his chest.

“Abby missed you,” Marcus spoke to her hair. “A lot, she didn’t want to believe you were gone. After we found Farm, we had hoped for you...”

Callie cried harder at that, and he held her a bit closer.

“I was alive,” he heard whisper moments after, and his mom listened to her as well, because she tried to stop her.

“Callie--”

“A story for another day,” Callie whispered, in her familiar voice, and held her close.

“I missed you too,” Marcus admitted.

* * *

Kane hadn’t done much since arriving, he had spend most of his time with his mother, but Jake was still observing him. He wanted to go to him, he needed to...

They used to be friends, he and Kane, close to the same age, and when he moved to Alpha for guard training, he fell into his life, and then growing in their own fields.

Jake remembered watching games with him a few times... and he had played football on Earth, in his home with Abby... Jake wanted to hear about Arkadia, about how the sun had felt on his face, to swim on fresh water, to feel the ground under his palms, (how it felt to kiss Abby without the sound of machines and fake light behind them...)

_Abby..._

Abby was the reason he needed to try and talk to him, to be Kane’s friend again, to rebuild their friendship, lost in years of fighting in the council. Jake knew how it was to miss her, to need her like he needed air - he knew the guilt of leaving her behind, for something you thought was right.

Jake would introduce Kane to his Labrador, and maybe Jake could take Kane to see the dogs, maybe one would love him too - Doc could do with a sibling. He would show him around, he would show him the little three bedroom cabin - Jake had built over more than a century, replaying the memories of conversations Kane had with Abby late at night - there would be space for them all, he wanted this to be safe, to be a home, a home for Abby.

Jake had heard stories, about people who came to afterlife and were ripped apart in pain over loving more than one person. Abby’s heart was too big, so filled with love, and he knew she loved him still, but that she had just authentically fallen for Kane (in a twist of fate that had left him and Callie in laughing fits when they first noticed the looks). Kane would want the best for Abby as well, would want her to be happy, he would make sure they were both okay for her (or he would be dumb enough at first, to be a self-sacrificing idiot and say Abby belonged to Jake - like she belonged to anyone besides herself).

Jake was finally thinking of stepping up to him, when he felt a pull...

_Ohhh... please, don’t let it be Clarke. Not Clarke. Ohhh... please don’t let it be my daughter._

Jake thought her friend, Bellamy, was going to help her, to save her, the boy had always saved her - he thought he would do it. It was too early to have her here.

_Ohhh... please, not Clarke... not her..._

It wasn’t her. At the entry point, small, and trying to stand, confused, stood his wife, eyes broken, alone and afraid, prepared to fall...

Abby Griffin was dead. Jake Griffin had waited 133 years and it still felt too soon...

* * *

Abby couldn’t process what was happening, before she was pulled into a pair of arms, hugging her tightly, and she knew immediately who it was - Jake. He still smelt the same, the same warmth as well, and before she knew it she was crying, everything coming out of her...

Jake held her close, his hand on her hair, stroking it as he whispered,

“Shh, baby... You’re safe.” But Abby's cries only got stronger, with the hiccups starting as well, and she felt his arms tighten around her. His lips lowering on her head, as he whispered to her that she was okay.

Abby felt her crying calm down after awhile, as she came down, she kissed his chest, over a very faint heartbeat (fake no doubt).

“Clarke is okay,” she whispered. “She got her body back.”

“Did you...” he asked, pulling back to look at her eyes, and she could read his question.

“To save Madi,” she said between tears, smaller now. “Madi, she’s--”

“Clarke’s daughter. I know - Clarke loves her.”

“You saw them-- us.”

“You did well by our daughter, we raised her to be strong. She’s a smart young woman. She will be safe.”

“I miss her.”

“Me too.”

“I miss them all, Jake,” she whispered feeling herself to cry again, seeing Eric and Raven’s faces before she was gone, and Jake just pulled her closer again.

“They will be okay.”

“You didn’t see them,” Abby whispered, pulling back, realizing he hadn’t know about her death.

“I... Are you ready to come with me?”

He didn’t answer but Abby trusted him and took his hand to walk through this place and they didn’t see any familiar faces, not for awhile, not until the clearing and she found _him_.

Marcus was with his mom, she was holding his hand on her lap, comforting him, his arm was in full display to her and she recognized the coalition mark on his arm - familiar and traced by her a million times.

Vera must have felt her first, looking up and smiling sadly at her, before calling Marcus to look up, leaving him alone with a kiss to his hair.

“Go to him,” Jake pushed her forward, and she ran to him, Marcus didn’t move or stand, but opened his arms, pulling her in, breaking down with apologies into her chest, as she held his head to her, feeling herself crying as well.

“It’s okay, Marcus, I’m here now,” she whispered, more than once before he looked up, and Abby touched his cheek, and him hers, before he properly pulled her to his lap and hugged her close.

Abby let herself rest in this comfort, before looking behind her and noticing Jake still there, she still smiled at him, noticing a bit of sadness in his eyes, and extended her hand to him.

“Abby...”

“Come here, Jake,” she called, but didn’t move from Marcus’ lap, letting Jake seat next to them, and then with her hand on his face she pulled him for a kiss - it was soft and sweet, and everything she had missed about him.

Jake didn’t hold back on kissing her, coaxing her mouth opened and reminding her of what was to be with her husband, to be loved by light. He pulled back with a spark on his eyes and hand on her cheek, and Abby smiled back, knowing how right this felt.

She was still on Marcus’ lap, feeling safe and at home with the two men she ever loved, and then there was nothing but to kiss him too. She didn’t need to be reminded here, having kissed him less than two weeks ago, and the feel of his beard and of the tenderness of his lips was already so different. 

Abby pulled back after that and rested her head on Marcus chest, looking at Jake’s face, taking a hand to his chest as well.

“You’re both okay here,” Jake spoke. “You’ll be happy.”

“We will, Jake. I’m not letting you go. I love you both.”

“I’m glad,” Jake whispered, taking her hand and kissing it. “I have something for you,” he said. “I build it, for you, Abby, for us. You too, Marcus.”

“You don’t need--” Marcus started, but before Abby could stop him, Jake did, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“I build it for you too. I was going to show you, I wanted to hear about Earth... I didn’t think Abby... this early. Missed you Abby, but I didn’t--”

“Can you show me this place?” Abby said, standing up from Marcus’ lap, offering Jake her hand, and her other one to Marcus.

“Yes,” he said. “It ours to be.”

Jake walked ahead, Abby behind him holding Marcus’ hand, making sure he knew it was safe to be here, to follow him. An animal, a dog ran at them, Jake immediately scratched his ears and called him Doc - Abby guessed they still had things to talk about, hopefully he had not named a dog after her - and then the house showed up.

A small cabin in the woods, an waterfall near by, she could hear, and a faint smell of burning wood - it was oddly familiar.

“I heard you describe this to Abby, Marcus, I hope you don’t mind.”

“You saw me in the bunker?” she asked scared.

“That’s another story, and it doesn’t matter.”

Somehow Abby believed him, she knew there would be more, that there would be a lifetime of conversations to have, but she also knew they were safe now - _she was home_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake, Marcus and Abby learn how to share their non-alive lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a threesome and the final part, so ignore if that's not your thing :) To everyone else, enjoy!!!

Abby pulled Marcus’ face down for one last kiss, before moving inches away, still holding onto his hair, as she felt her orgasm over take her, finally giving in as her back rose from the mattress, holding onto him as he came as well.

Marcus dropped down with a kiss to her forehead, before rolling to his side of the bed, and pulling her close to him, closing his eyes. Abby tried to fall asleep too, but something didn’t feel right with her, and she knew she couldn’t fall asleep.

Thinking Marcus asleep, she gave him a short kiss on the lips and pulled her side of the covers off.

“Where are you going?” he groggily asked.

“I need to see Jake,” she told him honestly. 

Marcus nodded at that, and she kissed him again, making him smile as he comfortably slept and dreamed. Abby put on some shorts and pulled on one of Marcus grey shirts, before leaving his room.

Jake had built this house with all the rooms near each other, so as she left Marcus' room, she could see Jake's open door and Doc sleeping on the bed, but no Jake. Abby walked down the stairs, guessing where he would be. She liked this house he had built for them, a cabin in the woods, near the lake like she had dreamed in the bunker, on some of the nights she and Marcus still allowed themselves to hope.

The decorations were a mix of all their likes. It was small, Jake could have never imagined a large living place, but it was warm and comforting. There was a tv and a bunch of sports in there, he had shelves with books Marcus had always dreamed of reading, and he stocked the house with the games and food she liked.

As she had suspected, Jake was outside, sitting in the backyard, foot on the ground, she could already guess he was barefoot.

“Hey,” she whispered from the door, before coming in to sit with him. “What are you doing outside?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he said. “You seemed happy up there.”

“Ohhh…” The walls weren’t as soundproof as a person would like.

“Do you want me to leave?” Jake asked her. “I had hoped that building this house to include Kane, that you would still want me here. But if you–”

“Oh, wow, you’re such an idiot,” she said, slapping on the arm. “I love you, Jake. I love you so much,” she told me.

“I know,” he said. “But you loved him last,” he whispered. “I understand if you–”

“I love you,” she said, carefully, climbing onto his lap, and bringing him close for a kiss. She sat there, running her hands through his hair, pulling him back - it was short and blonde, so different from Marcus, but her heart was filled with so much love for both of them.

“I never want you to leave,” she whispered. “That’s the problem. I love you and Marcus so much, and being able to have both of you in my life is a kindness I thought I would never get.”

“This is not exactly life, Abby.”

“Shut up,” she said with a laugh, resting her head on his shoulder. “And I know you built me a room, for me, so I didn’t feel like I was just jumping between you and Marcus, to make everything my choice, my decision. Because you wanted this to work.”

“But it’s not working.”

“I miss you when I’m with him. And I miss Marcus when I’m with you. Not all the time, but some moments I do, and I feel guilt. I feel guilty I just left Marcus sleeping on our bed, because I wanted to speak with you, even if I still know he doesn’t blame me for it.”

“I had plans, you know, when Marcus arrived,” he said. “We were gonna be friends again.”

“Tell me about your plans,” she said, massaging his hair again.

“It started with football. I like watching, he played in Arkadia.”

“He did.”

“I remember you blushing when he took off his shirt in a particular hot day.”

Abby blushed and hid her face on his shoulder but let him continue.

“So yeah, we would play and kick the football around. We would learn to be around each other. Then we would talk about you, we both love you, that’s constant.”

“You would talk about me…”

“How stubborn and annoying you are,” he said, squeezing her sides and making her laugh. “And then there's Doc, Kane would love Doc.”

“He already does.”

“I was gonna try and find him a dog. It’s hard, supposedly, you don’t get dogs in the afterlife, they’re free, but Doc came and find me.”

“And you name him after me.”

“Of course,” he said, kissing her nose.

“You should do that,” she said. “Try to bond with him. You remember Marcus, he’s shy, I think he’s still afraid that he’s stepping on your shoes, that he should leave.”

“He shouldn’t leave, he belongs here with you.”

“And so do you, I love you, husband.”

“Love you, wife,” he whispered, pulling her for another kiss. “But also there’s someone you haven’t talked to either.”

“Not now,” Abby said, climbing off him, kissing his forehead, before disappearing inside. She wasn’t ready to face her, even when she missed her this much, now she only needed the warmth of Marcus' bed and his love.

She undressed again, when inside his room, and climbed next to him, fitting herself perfectly next to Marcus, and kissing is sun-kissed chest.

* * *

They had shared breakfast together, enjoying the food they had found on Earth, but without the work of hunting or gathering, Marcus missed having to work for his food, and Abby mostly laughed and said he was a sucker for suffering.

Now Marcus and Jake had walked off the cabin, with Doc following them, in direction to somewhere, he wasn’t sure where, he still wasn’t sure how the afterlife worked.

“Come on, I was thinking we could play football,” Jake told him. “I use to watch them on the Ark, with Thelonious, you even…”

“I joined you a few times, I remember. It was right after I joined the guard.”

“Yes, then,” Jake agreed. “And now you know how to play. You played in Arkadia.”

“Yes,” Marcus nodded at him. “You want to learn.”

“Come on, I don’t need to learn. I’ll be perfect at this on first try. I’m gonna kick your ass,” he said, walking backwards, with so much energy to him, that reminded him of Abby. His energy, like Abby’s, was such a contrast to Marcus’ calm demure.

“We need people to play.”

“Get them.”

“How do I do that?”

“If you normally think of them, as in asking them to join, they will just know that people are asking, and will appear if they can come.”

“Okay.”

Marcus thought back to the people he used to play with, some part of him glad that there were some he still couldn’t call on.

The people appeared one after the other, and the makeshift camp behind them as well. Marcus first saw Lincoln and Sinclair, and he brought in his two old friends for a hug, pulling back he saw Sinclair’s wife, who had died on the way down to the ground, behind him, and then he turned to Lincoln to apologize.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry about Octavia, Lincoln. I tried to help her, but… I should have tried to help her earlier.”

“She will be okay. I trust her, Kane. She’s getting better, she is. Because of you.”

“I did nothing. The last time we met…”

“Your friend, the Colonel. She’s with Octavia now. You inspired her and she–”

“Diyoza!!” Marcus exclaimed, realizing that he didn’t know how she was. 

“The well,” Jake told him. “Ask it.”

Marcus turned to something that looked like a well, a door to the life of their loved ones.

“Show me Diyoza,” he asked. “Please,” he asked again as he got no answer, just something green and out of place. “I can’t see a thing,” he said looking at Jake behind him. “It’s just green and messy.”

“The anomaly,” Lincoln answered. “She went in there with Octavia, I couldn’t see what happened until she came out.”

As Lincoln said Octavia the image moved, but it stayed green, and Lincoln took a breath, realizing she was back in there.

“I need to know if Diyoza and her daughter are okay,” Marcus spoke and the well moved again, and showed him a girl, with Bellamy, Echo and some other guy.

“That’s Gabriel. He was helping Bellamy save Clarke.”

“And the girl…” Marcus asked, feeling the answer. “That’s Hope,” he whispered. “She’s all grown up,” he said. “She’s a beautiful girl. She’s…”

Marcus felt himself start to shake, and Jake reached for his shoulder.

“I thought I was gonna see her grow up, and now…”

“I’m sorry, man,” he said, pulling him away from the well, and looking back at the team, more people had joined.

Harper ran to him to hug him, and she looked older than he remembered, but still the same happy and enthusiastic girl. Behind her stood Monty, about the same age as Harper and Marcus nodded at him.

“You’re here? What happened? Did you get to the planet?”

“We did. Abby told me your son was a good kid.”

“Who got a bit too in love with some girl.” Jasper commented coming to join them, smiling, honestly smiling like Marcus hadn’t seen him in too long.

“Hi, Kane!! I see you and the Doc are still going strong.”

“Yes, Abby is okay.”

He greeted everyone else that had come to play, and then turned to Jake, pulling him forward.

“To the ones who don’t know him, this is Jake. He was chief engineer in the Ark,” Marcus introduced him, before adding. “He’s also Clarke’s father and Abby’s husband.”

“So you guys are sleeping with the same woman… Cool,” Jasper said with a nod and smile, while Harper and Monty hit him over the head at the same time.

“Don’t talk like that about Dr Griffin,” Monty said.

“It’s Jake’s first time playing,” he said, ignoring the conversation around them.

“No, need to be careful. I’m gonna kill at this game,” Jake said. “I’m ready!!”

Marcus thought he saw Lincoln smile at him before the game started and they picked teams.

And ohhh, it was game. Marcus smiled and laughed at the freedom of the sport, of just running back and forward, of trying to wrestle a ball out of Sinclair feet, or Harper’s, who had no problem playing dirty (but it wasn’t as easy for her to win when she didn’t have Miller to play the games with her).

Jake was chosen for the same team as him, and no matter how many times he passed him the ball, he couldn’t score. And the reason for that inability was Lincoln, every time Jake pushed forward, Lincoln would come in and stop him.

Until close to the end at least, when Lincoln didn’t go as strong as Jake got through and shot the ball. And then it was the game, they lost, 5-8. But Marcus and Jake ended the game quite tired, ready to just sit down, as Doc came to rest on their laps and then Sinclair and Maria, his wife, joined them to catch up, as the others dispersed.

* * *

Jake had had fun with Kane. The game had been hard and fun, and he was sure Kane’s friend, Lincoln, had been messing with him the all time, at least until the end. But he had had fun with Kane, seeing him smile and be free, outside of his little world with Abby.

The conversation with the Sinclairs went well, Jake had talked to them not that long ago, but Kane hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to them since he had gotten here, but the couple had left by now, it was just them.

“I like it here,” Kane said, running his hands through Doc's back. "I can still feel the sun and air on my face even if it’s not real. I missed that on the bunker. I missed it a lot.”

“I know. I wish I had been on the ground.”

“You should have been.”

“Kane, we both know that’s not true. Earth was for you and Abby, for you to fall in love.”

“I do love her, Jake.”

“I know,” he said. It was obvious the love they had for each other, they shared something he couldn’t fight, and he wouldn’t want to.

Of course, he hoped he had been there with Abby in the ground, but this was their reality now, and he wanted to make this situation better. He wanted them to be happy and safe.

“We should go home,” Jake said. “I could do with a shower.” Kane laughed at that, but agreed, and got up.

The walk home was short, distances worked differently there, they were as long as you wanted and needed them to be. And while he had wanted to talk when they left, now he just wanted to be inside and warm, so the walk was quick, with Doc running next to them.

Jake scratched his ears, as he started to run around Kane, and found himself wrapped around his legs.

“Doc likes you.”

“He’s good boy,” Kane commented. “He hasn’t yet warmed up to Abby.”

“He’s used to being the center of attention,” Jake said, petting him again, before he took out running again, going to the backyard to run non stop.

Abby was in the couch, watching something when they came in, a movie he suspected, one of the ones Kane had told her about.

“How was the game?” she said, pausing, and turning to them on the door, kneeling on the couch.

“Good, kicked some ass,” Jake said at the same time as Kane informed her they lost.

“Come on, man, I was trying to make us look good.”

“You know Marcus team normally wins, Jake. Maybe you’re–”

“Don’t you dare say it, woman.”

Abby laughed at that, climbing over the couch, to properly greet them, when she must have noticed the sweat.

“You guys need a shower. You’re filthy. You would expect that not to be a problem in the afterlife.”

“I know,” Marcus said. “But I do like the warm water on my bones,” he said, moving towards the bedroom area, before squeezing Abby’s fingers.

“I have an idea,” Jake spoke. Marcus stopped on his tracks, and Abby had a curious and mischief filled look in her eyes. “You can say no, Kane. It’s completely up to you,” he said. “And Abby, but I feel she will say yes.”

“You do?” she asked, defying him.

“I built the bathroom in Abby’s room to include both a bathtub and a shower.”

“You did,” Abby agreed.

“Which means if we wanted we could both shower in the same room, at the same time.”

“Why would we want that?” Kane asked.

“Abby misses us,” he said, and he could see how quickly Kane’s eyes turned to Abby.

“I love you,” she told Kane. “But I worry about him when I’m with you. I miss him.”

“And the showering would?”

“Getting used to our naked bodies near each other, and if you both agree, making love to Abby while the other is in the room.”

“Jake…” she whispered.

“Abby, it’s not like we can’t hear each other, I made the walls in this place too damn thin,” he said. “And you know this is what you were asking for last night. The possibility of us all together, without you having to pick who you desire for the night.”

“Do you want this Abby?” Kane asked her.

“Marcus, if you don’t…”

“That was not my question…” he whispered moving closely.

“I love you both so much,” she whispered to Kane, and that was enough for him to agree.

“So we’re really gonna do this?” Jake asked as they now sat on Abby’s bed, as she got the bath ready.

“You suggested it,” Kane pointed out.

“I know. It still feels weird.”

“It’s like communal showering I guess.”

“Did you fuck ladies a lot in the showers, Kane?” The man actually laughed at that, before changing the subject.

“Why did you gave Abby the shower and tub?”

“I gave my room a shower, that’s what I know. I gave you a tub, I remember you enjoying that in Polis. I gave Abby both.”

“Both options.”

“I didn’t exactly think this would be happening. I just wanted Abby to be comfortable.”

“The tub is ready,” Abby said, coming out of her bathroom. “Which of you is taking it?”

“Jake,” Kane answered. “He’s never tried it, and there’s nothing quite like it.”

“Almost as good as sex,” Abby said. “Are you both sure about this?”

They nodded and started undressing, they decided best to just drop to their underwear and take the rest inside.

Abby waited outside, as they entered the fog filled bathroom, one last look at each other, they went to their own side of the bathroom, the walls of the shower hid most of Kane, but not his form or shape, so he knew he was naked.

Jake undressed his own underwear after, before climbing into the tub, and lowering himself into the warm water, and Abby and Kane had been right, it felt heavenly, like your entire body is being hugged and warmed.

“Can I come in?” Abby asked, before opening the door, completely naked, knowing her body wasn’t news to anyone in that room. Jake felt speechless seeing her coming in, and winked at her, before eyeing the shower.

Kane was under the water, mostly running his hands through his hair when Abby came in, her arms around his chest, pulling him in for a kiss.

Jake couldn’t see much, but while he cleaned his body he observed, their blurry figures seemed to be distracted in the act of kissing each other, until Kane knelt down between Abby’s legs, and Jake just wished he had a better view.

Abby and Kane were on the other side of the room, and while he could barely see them, he could hear her rather well, and got hard as his wife moaned another man’s name.

Jake closed his eyes and he could picture her, her back pushing off the wall, as she pushed herself up to Kane’s mouth, pushing him forward and wanting him to keep going, holding onto his locks.

Jake wanted nothing more that to touch himself, but he stopped, wanting to wait for her to be here with him. So he enjoyed the bath and the sounds of his wife as she came, between shallow breaths and Kane’s name.

Jake expected to hear another orgasm out of her, and probably more grunting from Kane than he would want, but instead, Abby left the shower after a few more kisses with him.

“What about Kane?” Jake asked her, as she stepped closer.

“Later,” she said, climbing into the bath. “This feels so good,” she whispered as the warm water engulfed her. 

“It does. Thank you for letting me take the bath.”

“Why didn’t you try it before?” she asked.

“It didn’t feel right without you,” he admitted. “This was your mystery, not mine.”

Abby kissed him at that, sweet and short on his cheek, before continuing.

“Here’s another something of yours you decided to leave for me,” she said as she wrapped her hand around his hard cock.

“Your voice with him was so hot.”

“Marcus knows how to please me,” she commented loud enough for Kane to hear them.

“Are you implying I don’t?”

“I think we should test that,” and with that she lowered herself onto his cock.

“Ohh, fuck, Abby. You’re so wet.”

“Marcus just made me come, but I could go for another.”

“You’re greedy, aren’t you?” he said, with a laugh, before pulling her lips to his. The kiss turned into moans as he pushed his hips into her, feeling the water pushing against his movements.

“Fuck, move faster,” Abby moaned pulling back, before yelling his name a bit louder as he pushed into her again, hitting the spot he knew she liked.

Jake pulled back, kissing her neck, and sparing a look at Kane. The fog had dissipated, the glass of the shower still obstructed his view, but one thing was obvious - Kane’s dick was hard.

“Do you trust me,” he whispered in Abby’s ear.

“More than anything,” she agreed. 

“Don’t move,” he told her, before speaking up. “Kane, can you come here? If you don’t want to, don’t - you can leave, stay there and get yourself off, or come here. Your choice.”

Abby moved again.

“Oh, fuck, Abby…” he groaned. “I told you not to move anymore.”

Abby stopped moving again and they observed Kane leave the showers, Jake was sure he was moving to the door, to leave them, but instead he came in their direction, his cock standing hard.

“Come here, Marcus,” Abby said offering her hand to him, moving him to stand between them.

Kane stood a bit to tall for Jake to reach him, Kane bending would fuck his knees, but Jake needed to move up.

“Abby, hold tight,” he said, moving his hands to her hips, and she wrapped her legs around him, so Jake rose to his knees - this position would make it harder for him to fuck her, but that was not the plan now.

“Want me to stop, you tell me, Kane,” he told him. “I’ve also never done this, so let’s see how it goes.”

Jake took a look at Kane’s cock, and it was beautiful, thick and heavy in his hand, he could see how Abby enjoyed it, and he told her so, before laying the first kiss on his side.

“Ohh…” Kane groaned, and then again as Abby started kissing him as well, they both went up and down, as Kane continued to moan, his hand holding onto his shoulder.

Abby took Jake’s hand from her hip and move it to Kane’s balls.

“Massage him like you like me doing,” she said, moving her under hand under the water to touch him.

“Abby,” Jake moaned.

“Keep doing what you’re doing. Marcus is about to come. I’m gonna start moving, because I wanna come too.”

“She’s greedy, isn’t she, Kane?”

“Always.”

“Shut up, you two,” she shot back, tightening her legs around him and starting to ride him.

“Fuck!!“ Jake was feeling everything from Abby’s movements, and it was hard to focus on Kane. But he tried, closed his eyes, thought of the names of the first Arkers, and continued to kiss his cock, finally moving to sucking, as Kane started to thrust forward.

“Fuck, Jake, you feel so good,” Abby said, pushing stronger and holding onto the tub. “Doesn’t he, Kane? Doesn’t Jake feel good?”

Kane nodded.

“Tell him, Marcus. Tell him how good he feels.”

“You feel good, Jake,” he whispered, holding onto his shoulders more strongly. “Also surprisingly like Abby,” he said between laugh and moan.

“I know what I like having her do to me.”

“She’s good,” Kane said. “I love her.”

“I love her too. She’s beautiful and smart.”

“Okay, stop talking like I’m not here,” she warned. “I’m close, but someone touch my clit, please.”

“Abby, hold on to me,” Jake warned, as he moved his hand to her clit, while his other helped get Kane off, with Abby’s hand joining his, interlocked as they moved.

The movements between all of them became quick and messy, as the moans in the room became louder and more desperate, and by some miracle they all came seconds away from each other.

Abby crashed against Jake, with Kane’s cum running down their chests, as Kane stood there almost crumbling. 

“This was good,” Jake said. “Was it what you hoped for, Abby?” he asked, kissing the top of her hair.

“I love you both so much. I don’t know what I want, but I don’t miss any of you right now,” she told them, hugging Jake and looking back at Kane.

“I’m glad, love,” Marcus whispered, bending down to kiss the top of her head, before helping them both clean cum and sweat off their bodies.

“Can we go to bed?” Abby asked. “To mine, both of you, at least for tonight.”

“Yes,” they both agreed.

"Can I carry you?" Jake asked, and Abby offered no complaints as he held her and carried her to bed, after Kane helped drying them off with a towel, and them himself.

Jake threw Abby on the bed, making her laugh, as Kane pulled her closer, softly kissing her lips, as he cuddled behind her. Jake climbed on the bed after, finding a comforting position as Abby rested her head on his arm, and her own arm across his torso.

They were all safe, warm and sleepy, but something still worried Jake.

"Abby, you brought us together, and there's no running away anymore. You need to talk to her."

"She misses you," Kane agreed, but Abby ignored and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Kane is right, she misses you. She built this house for you as well, you own her a thank you at least."

Abby didn't answer, but both Jake and Kane knew Abby wouldn't ignore her best friend forever, no matter how scared she was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, writing this was me figuring out, I definitely don't like writing f/m/m threesomes, as much as I do f/f/m, so sadly don't expect me to write much more of these three having sex, but I'll still very gladly read it - the world needs more Jake/Marcus/Abby!!!! So tag me if you know of any!!!
> 
> But I may still do a third installment dealing with Callie :)

**Author's Note:**

> If there's still interest, I may do the threesome people asked me after the episode Marcus got body swapped. It was too soon then, but now I may move on with that idea.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one :)


End file.
